We All Have A Hell
by xXx.NoUserName.xXx
Summary: I know that we all eventually find our own hell on earth. I knew I'd find it one day, I just never excepted it to be home. Rated M for Language/Rape/Abuse.


**"...And We All Have A Hell"**  
**By: From First to Last**

**Every day gets worse, **  
**Locked in a vice my thoughts perverse **  
**You must wonder why I look at you that way (that way)**  
**Tonight I'll make my way into your house **  
**I must; I'm lusting for your body **  
**Skin looks tight, think I just might have **  
**To take a bite, but I know one will turn **  
**To three or four or more my little whore**

**Tonight, tonight she's not alone **  
**(can you taste the wicked in the room?) **  
**Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young **  
**By morning her soul will be gone, gone.**

**I did a beautiful thing, **  
**Relax baby, that's a good girl **  
**You're like my work of art **  
**I can control, I can contort any **  
**Position that I wish, **  
**I make my fantasy reality **  
**Hold still, it will be over soon**

**Tonight, tonight she's not alone **  
**(can you taste the wicked in the room?) **  
**Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young **  
**By morning her soul will be gone, gone, gone, gone.**

**I blend with the walls so I won't be seen **  
**My love, you smell so... **  
**I took one good look, **  
**I followed you home**

**Tonight, tonight she's not alone **  
**(can you taste the wicked in the room?) **  
**Bobbysoxer, so pure, so young **  
**By morning her soul will be gone**

* * *

I used to think that the phrase 'all men are dogs' was only used by lonely middle aged women who couldn't find the right guy to marry. Hell, was I wrong! I've utter those words at least twice today, ten in total this week. Now don't misunderstand, I don't think _all _men are dogs. My father isn't and my uncle isn't, but those men who are following me and yelling lewd things at me are.

I turned around and glared at them to tell them I wasn't interested, but they just laughed and increased their speed. I groaned and kicked up my speed as well. I'm not dressed promiscuously, I have on a pair of dark jeggings (jean and legging combination) a black t-shrit with a skull and gold guns on it with my hip top converse shoes. I never dress promiscuously, I am actually quite a tomboy, so I know that's not the reason I'm being stalked at the moment.

It's been like this ever since I was in 8th grade...I bloomed early.

I got lucky and was blessed with a curvy figure. I have more than generous sized boobs, a booty that would put Beyonce to shame and an hour glass figure. I am not very tall, standing at only 5'4" but luckily my legs are very well toned. Unfortunately since my body portions, my height and my petite build don't really match together I think I look kinda funny. Not funny haha, but funny strange; the men following me seem to disagree though. As for the rest of me, I have thick dark brunette hair that goes to my lower back and baby blue eyes. I have a heart shaped face, with very defined facial features and I spend most of my time outside so I am pretty tan.

All in all I'm pretty attractive. I'm not going to go as far as saying I'm drop dead gorgeous, but I'm definitely no Ugly Betty. I can thank my farther for that. I guess my supposedly "breathing beautiful" mother helped in how I look as well. I got my facial features from my father but have been told I got my figure from my mother. I'd like to say I agree but I haven't seen my mother since the day I was born.

When my father and his brother came over from Ireland when they were nineteen they meet my mother, and my father fell in love. Well, I was the result of just how much they loved each other. My father was ecstatic, but my mother...not so much. She wanted an abortion immediately, but my father wouldn't let her. So she had me and left the day after.

It's all good though, I'm happy with my life. I could care less if she is in my life or not, my father and uncle are the only people I'll ever need.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the bar my uncle and father basically lived at came into view: McGintys. I ran across the street, forgetting to look both ways and silently thanked god that I didn't get squashed like a grape. I went inside and let out a sigh of relief when the men didn't follow me in. I might ignore them but my father and uncle wouldn't.

I scanned the bar and found them sitting in front of the owner Doc, laughing and drinking beer. The owner left to go into the back and I walked over. My father was the first to notice me; he jumped out of his seat and ran over to pick me up into his arms and started twirling us around. My father is very immature for his age of thirty five, and very fit too seeing as he can lift up his sixteen year old daughter without breaking a sweat. Believe it or not, he is actually the mature one out of him and his twin brother Murphy. Both look like they're in their late twenties, so I guess it makes the immatureness a bit less inappropriate. I love the fact that they're immature though, its more fun. No one believes my father when he says I'm his daughter because of all that though, even if it is completely obvious I'm his daughter. I could even pass as Uncle Murphy's daughter.

My father sat me down only for me to be picked up by my uncle. When he released me we all took a seat at the bar, me in between the two. "How was yer day, sweet'eart?" My father questioned me and his heavy Irish accent made me smile. I have an accent as well but it isn't nearly as strong as theirs. You can tell I'm Irish when I talk though.

"Same old, same old," I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder. If you haven't noticed by now, I'm a total Daddy's Girl. I love him and my uncle more than anything in this world. I show the same affection to my uncle as I do my father, so I wouldn't say I love one more than the other. To be honest, I consider them both my father. They both raised me. I know that is weird to say considering they're twins and all, but its not like I call them both father. I understand that my biological father is Connor, but I still share blood with my Uncle Murphy.

"Still sitting alone in the corner eating glue, huh? Ye need ta grow out of that baby girl," My Uncle Murphy snickered from beside me. I angled my head so he could see my glare. I love him but I'm glad I am my fathers daughter and not Murphy's. Who knows what type of jokes and pranks he would be allowed to play on me if I was his own offspring. He is bad enough now! I find myself thanking god I have my father to save me from him daily. Even if I do have a lot of fun messing with him.

"You're hilarious Uncle Murphy. A real comedian," I stated with a bored tone and an eye roll. I'll be getting him back for that little comment sooner or later so I just let it go. He reached over and ruffled my hair causing me to slap his hand away. I hate it when they do that, I'm not four. By the looks of the smirk on his face he knows I hate it. Just as I was about to kick him in his shin, Doc came back out of the back room. I lifted my head of off my fathers shoulder to greet him.

"Ash! Yer here e-e-e...e-e-e..._FUCK_! _ASS_!...Earlier than usual." This might seem odd, but I actually like the fact that he has tourettes. It's what makes Doc, Doc. To be fair I have known him since I was two so I've had oodles of time to get used to it. It never bothered me though, even as a child.

I noticed that this was the perfect opportunity to get back at my Uncle Murphy.

"There was a half day at school today and seeing as I haven't been spending enough time with the man who claims to be my farther and the guy who daddy says I have to call uncle, even though I'm starting to doubt we are related in anyway...if ya catch my drift, so I thought it was best to come and spend a little time here with them before they head off to work," I explained in a feigned innocent tone. I looked over at my uncle's face to see he had on a disgusted expression. Oh yes, I win! Saying he and father were gay with each other might of been going to far though, now his next shenanigan will be ten times worse. Ahh, oh well. That just means I have to think of something even better to get him back next time.

I waited a minuet before I exploded with laughter. My father sighed with a shake of his head before he joined me. "Gentlemen, the fruit of me loins!" He announced to the few patrons that were in the bar.

Its usually packed in here by the time I got back from school, but it is only noon. I wasn't lying when I said I had a half day, and that I wanted to see them before they went to their night job. It was just recently they started taking both morning shifts and night shifts at the meat packing plant. They're doing this so that they can pay for me to go to college. I tried to convince them it was useless, because since I have dyslexia its going to be near impossible for me to be smart enough to get into college. They just scolded me and gave me the "you can do anything you set your mind to" speech.

My uncle stopped his pouting and my father and I ceased our laughter. When I looked back up at Doc I found him starring at me with a odd smile. Ugh, I hate it when people stare at me like that. Its uncomfortable. Especially if you don't know the person. For example, you'll be at a restaurant with some friends or family and they just sit there and _stare _at you forever. Its damn annoying. But I do know Doc, and I don't mind if he stares at me but its starting to make me wonder if I have something on my face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him with a wave of my hand to get his attention. He blushed when he figured out I caught him starring and gave me a lopsided smile. I smiled back, waiting to hear what he wanted to tell me. I've always thought of him as my grandpa. I love going to him for advice whenever my uncle or father aren't around to talk to.

"Not at all sweetie. I w-w-was just thinking about how fast yer growing up, and how beautiful ye are. Murphy and Connor, m-m-m-me boys, yer gunna have ta learn how ta keep those anger issues under control because this one is gunna become v-v-very popular with the boys soon. If she hasn't already, that is," Doc said. I regretted asking him instantly. When the subject of boys wanting to date me comes up, my father and uncle become...well lets just say Drill Sergeant Hartman wouldn't fuck with them.

"I'll fuckin' kill 'em all," My Uncle Murphy growled out and slammed his fist down on top of the bar counter. The thought of when I get my first actual boyfriend came to mind and it made me grimace. He is going to have to be able to put up with not one but two psycho father figures. Oy to they vey.

"Ye aren't allowed ta have a boyfriend until yer thirty! There will be no sneaking around with boys behind out backs until then either, understand?" My father demanded that I agree. Ha, yeah right. The chances of that are highly unlikely. This whole insanity involving me with guys has got to stop. They're way to overprotective, its ridiculous. Since that's probably not going to happen any time soon, or ever really, I should be able to tease them about it.

"Hey, hey! What did Doc just say? Keep those anger issues under control...You'll have to learn soon anyways," I said the last sentence a tad faster than the rest, as to make it seem like I was nervous telling them about it. Oh, this is gunna be good.

My father and uncle looked at each other with understatement, then back at me.

"What in the hell is that suppose ta mean?" My uncle ordered me to answer his question. They are so easy to get a rise out of.

"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that. See, there's this boy—" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before my father slammed his beer onto of the counter top. My Uncle Murphy grabbed onto my shoulders with both hands and leaned into my face waiting for the rest, pure rage darkening his blue eyes. I could tell my father was about to start yelling, but I interrupted him with the roaring laughter I couldn't hold in any longer.

They both looked at me with confusion, then awareness showed in their eyes and it had them glaring daggers my way. My uncle let go of my shoulders with a angry sigh. My father is equally as overprotective of me as my uncle is, he just knows how to control it better than my uncle. Hence why my uncle grabbed my shoulders, silently demanded me to tell him who the "boy' was so he could go and fix the problem; or what he considers to be a problem.

"God, don't flip the fuck out you two. I'm just kidding! There is _no _boy." The glare didn't leave their faces as they continued to stare at me in silence.

My Uncle Murphy broke the silence with, "What is yer issue lil girl?"

"It's funny when your faces turn all different colors like that," I teased and within seconds that the words left my mouth, my father and uncle were responding to it.

"Yer gunna pay fer that ye lil heathen!" My father bellowed out as my uncle scooped me up into his arms and laid me stomach first on his lap. My eyes winded in panic at what I knew they were about to do. I didn't have a chance to react before I felt a light tap on my bottom. I turned around to see my father spanking my butt, while my uncle held me in place.

"Give 'er a good spankin!" My uncle chuckled from above me.

My father wasn't actually spanking me, I could barely feel it. The spanking wasn't my punishment. Embarrassing the hell outta me was!

My uncle freed me and I jumped off of him. Everyone in the bar was laughing at what just happened, and my face was on fire with humiliation. I grabbed my backpack off of the ground and left the bar, without glancing once at my father or uncle.

_Jerks_.

I can't believe they just did that! That was so fucking embarrassing. I haven't been that embarrassed since I was in this play during my freshman year (something my friends forced me to do), and one of my guy friends dared another one of our guy friends to pull my skirt down in front of the whole entire school; parents included. Worst part is...I wasn't wearing any underwear! I didn't want any panty lines because the pin skirt I had to wear was a little on the tight side. It went down to my knees so I wasn't worried about flashing the audience, at the time that is, so I ditched my undies.

My father, uncle, doc and a few regulars at the bar were in the front row too. They were beyond angry at what my friends did. I could tell that if they had a little alcohol in them, there reactions would of landed them in jail. Even without the physical violence that I knew my father and uncle were itching to have happen, I've never seen my two friends so scared in the entire ten years I've known them.

Okay so maybe it wasn't as embarrassing as that; nothing can be more embarrassing than _that_. But it was still pretty damn embarrassing, and I'm hella angry at them for doing it.

An idea of how I was going to get back at them came to mind. I giggled at the thought as I took off to my destination. After I got what I needed and set everything up at home, I went back out to grab some groceries from the store.

As usual, I bought to much stuff for me to carry and by the time I walked all the way back to the loft apartment that my father, uncle and I shared I was exhausted. The entrance door to our building was slightly open so I was trying to kick it open with my foot so I didn't have to set any bags down, because once they went down, they were staying down. The level of my laziness amazes even me.

I could feel a presence behind me and looked back to see who it was. I was glad that I did because I was gifted with the sight of what is probably the most gorgeous man to ever walk this earth. _Hot damn_! I didn't think anybody could be that good looking. The man had strong manly facial features, a brunette buzzed hair cut, electric greens eyes, is super tall and the best part is that he is totally ripped! He had on a black full cut tank top so I could see everything, and oh...it was _good_. Ha, listen to me. I'm letting my hormones get the better of me again.

The gorgeous hunk of man reach around me and opened the door. He threw a smirk my way and I felt my legs turn into noodles. He held it open as I walked through it.

Sexy and kindhearted, how perfect can one person be?

I smiled back at him and started towards the elevator. As gorgeous as he was, I had to get back to the apartment before my father and uncle got back. I could feel him following behind me, and I forced myself to keep looking forward. I didn't want him thinking I had a problem.

He got in the elevator with me and asked me what level I was going to. I told him floor 5 and he smiled, telling me that's where he was heading too. It took all of the control I had to not look over at him and gawk like a moron. Finally, I leaned against the wall with a huff. God, I'm never going shopping again without either my uncle or father to help me carry bags. My arms are about to fall right out of their sockets.

"Do ya need help with those?" My mystery man asked me with a soft chuckle, amusement flicking around in his beautiful green eyes. It made my heart swoon.

"Uh...If you don't mind," I said lamely. Flirting is not my forte. He reached over and took more than half of the twelve plastic grocery bags I was carrying.

"Thank you," I spoke up when he was finished situating the bags in his hands. He acknowledged my thanks with a nod of his head. The elevator opened and I walked to my front door, showing him the way. When we arrived he looked across the hall at the neighboring apartment and smirked. Hmm, that's odd. Nobody lives there, so whats with the smirk?

I opened the door and took a step in when I suddenly remembered something very important. My get-revenge-on-evil-Irish-men plan was to hang up photos of barely clothed male models everywhere in the apartment. I was so stunned by this man that I totally forgot. I went to a news stand earlier and bought a whole bunch of Playgirl magazines, which is like Playboy for women. I cut out all of the full page photos and hung them up all over.

Only the ones that had clothed men in the photo though, well mostly clothed anyways. Except for one photo that I tapped to their six pack of beer in the fridge. The multiple men in the photo were butt naked, and the theme was based around leprechauns and the rainbows with the pot of gold at the end and all that jazz. At the top of the page I wrote 'Lets move back to Ireland if this is what the men look like!' My father and uncle are going to kill me.

Again..._I win_!

"This place is ah...festive," My mystery man commented as he placed the groceries down on the kitchen table and took in the place with raised eyebrows. Great, just great. He probably thinks I'm some psychotic insane perverted loony.

"Oh, all of those aren't usually up there. I put them up as a way to mess with my daddy and uncle. Trust me, they'll both blow a gasket when they see what I did to the place," I explained with a laugh, and he joined in with me. He glanced at where three beds were located in the middle of the big loft room. The beds were in order of me, my father then Uncle Murphy.

"All three of you live here together." It was more of a statement then a question but I answered him anyway.

"Yep." I know we mess around with each other more than we should, but I love living here with them. Everyday is always a blast, they take amazing care of me and we all love each other. Why would I hate living here? Sure it may be small and cramped, but I can't imagine living in a huge mansion where you basically have to teleport yourself to make it to the other side in time for anything. I'd never see them.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked the question like he didn't believe me, and if his tone didn't portray his suspicion enough his expression said it all. I get that a lot, its not really normal for a teenage girl to enjoy having no privacy from her family. There are times when I wished I had a room to hide certain things and to spend time alone though.

"No, not at all. I love it actually. I love being close to them," I told him.

"Family person, huh? I like that. I live here with my two cousins." I can't believe this man has been living here and I never noticed, he has to be new.

"I've never seen you around before. Did you just move in?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just moved in yesterday. In fact, we moved in right across the hall from you," He stated. I repressed the impulse to jump around and dance like a idiot at his declaration.

"Sorry but I gotta get going. My cousins are waiting for me," He explained and started for the door. I followed him and opened the door for him.

"Cool. I'll see ya around then," I said with what I hoped was a seductive smile, apparently I nailed it because he returned the favor. Or it was nothing close and he was just turned on by losers who can't flirt worth a hoot.

"I'll make sure of it. See ya later, neighbor."

Were going to have to move, because if that hunk a hunk of burning love is living across the hall from me there is no way I'm going to make it to thirty. I might not even make it to the end of the week, let alone fourteen years!

I decided it was best for me to go and take a cold shower to calm down and made my way over to the only other room in our humble little apartment, the bathroom. I stepped in the shower and turn it to freezing cold and sighed at the way the ice cold water felt against my burning hot skin.

All of a sudden, I heard the door open and slam shut. I held my hand over my mouth to cover my giggles and waited. I could hear the fridge being open and it immediately was followed by various version of 'oh my god!'

Finally, my father yelled into the bathroom door, "Aisling Ciara MacManus, if ye think yer ta old fer a actual spankin' yer wrong!" I shut off the water and laughed my ass off as my father and uncle continued to threaten me through the door. If _this _makes them angry, they're going to be pissed when they figure out who just moved in next door.

I have a feeling were gunna be moving out of here pretty soon.

* * *

**A/N: ****I love this idea! When I was watching the movie yesterday I was thinking about how Connor would make an amazing father and I had to write this. This takes place before the first movie. I know Connor and Murphy were only 27 in the first movie but I had to change the ages so it would fit the story line. Also, I know I made Aisling sound really beautiful but I made it that way for a reason that will come into play later on in the story.**

**Sorry about the Full Metal Jacket reference, but I'm in love with that movie. Drill Sergeant Hartman is immensely amusing. Oh and that thing that happened to Aisling at her freshman year play was based of off something similar that happened to my friend during her freshman year play. She wouldn't come to school for days. I felt so bad for her, it was horrible! She laughs about it now though :)**

**Aisling's name is pronouced _ASH-ling, _just in case anybody didn't know. Also, t****here are pictures on my profile if you want to check them out. **

**READ PLEASE: I'd like to apologize for all the incorrect spelling and grammar. I write chapters faster than I should, I just let the words flow out of me without really thinking over what I'm making happen. I don't check them over all that well when I finish as well. I know I should though. Its not that I don't care, its just I'm a very busy person and I don't have the time to sit and reread the chapter over and over again to make sure I fixed everything. That being said, I've been meaning to get a Beta but I don't really know how to go about doing that. So I thought I should just mention that I'm looking for a beta in this authors note and hopefully someone will offer. Also, if you do offer there is something you should know beforehand. The thing is that I have another story that I would like to have the beta read over the chapters for as well as this one and I will soon have another new story that will need to be revised by said beta too. I know some people might have a problem with that so I thought I'd mention it now. I could always just get different beta's for each story though, so if you want to just beat this story only, let me know :) I 'd really appreciate it somebody could help me out with this.**


End file.
